Un bon moment au parc
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Qui avait dit qu'ils étaient amis déjà ? Il était pas ami avec des tapettes ! Telles étaient les pensées de Bakugo Katsuki. Le garçon explosif était présentement perché sur la branche d'un des arbres du parc. Un rire lui fit alors baisser les yeux et ce qu'il vit manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre sous le coup de la surprise. Oh putain !


**Et hop ! Un petit OS sur Boku no Hero Academia, un !  
Et même si le raiting n'est pas juste là pour faire joli, je préviens tout de suite : /!\ ATTENTION LEMON /!\**

 **Et sur ce, très chers amis lecteurs,**

 **BONNE LECTURE ! ^_-**

* * *

 **Un b** **on moment au parc**

Non mais quelle idée !

Sérieusement ? Un pique nique entre amis dans un parc ? Et puis, qui avait dit qu'ils étaient amis déjà ? Certainement pas lui ! Il était pas ami avec des tapettes !

Telles étaient les pensées de Bakugo Katsuki. Le garçon explosif était présentement perché sur la branche d'un des arbres du parc. Leur délégué avait eu la meeeeeerveilleuse idée d'aller faire un pique nique au parc de la ville avec toute la classe. Stupide boite de conserve à lunettes ! Le blond avait bien entendu tenté de s'éclipser pour ne surtout pas avoir à supporter tous ces abrutis de faiblards toute l'après midi mais voilà... Kirishima avait réussi à le traîner de force.

Si il retrouvait ce crétin, il l'explosait !

En attendant, Katsuki refusait catégoriquement de descendre de son perchoir. Il savait que les autres le cherchait mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait finir par péter un câble. Cette nana au pouvoir de gravité l'agaçait viscéralement ! Dès qu'il la voyait avec son faux sourire innocent et ses yeux moqueurs, ses poings le démangeaient.

Le petit génie au mauvais caractère était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas les deux silhouettes qui sortirent d'entre les buissons juste au pied de l'arbre dans lequel il était caché. Ce n'est que lorsque des rires parvinrent à ses oreilles que Bakugo baissa les yeux vers les deux nouveaux venus. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive et de perdre l'équilibre sous le coup de la surprise.

En effet, juste en dessous de sa cachette, se trouvaient Izuku et Todoroki. Même si il savait que ces deux-là étaient devenu amis, le blond n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés _à ce point_. Ah ben oui, parce que à s'embrasser de cette façon, les deux garçons devaient _vraiment_ bien se connaître maintenant.

Izuku gémit dans la bouche de son petit-ami et fit passer ses doigts dans la douce chevelure bicolore de celui-ci. Les mains du plus grand n'étaient pas en reste et parcouraient le corps du vert avec fièvre.

 ** _Allez-y, c'est vrai que vous n'êtes absolument pas au beau milieu d'un parc publique !_** Ironisa intérieurement Katsuki en essayant de retenir le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Pourquoi il faisait chaud d'un seul coup d'abord ?

Puis dans un grognement mécontent Todoroki déboutonna la chemise de Izuku, manquant d'arracher les boutons de celle-ci dans sa précipitation. Le vert eut un petit rire à cette action mais ce rire devint gémissement quand le garçon au double alter s'attaqua à ses tétons.

Du haut de son perchoir, Bakugo ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa consternation. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ces deux là finiraient ensemble ! Un nouveau gémissement rauque de la part de son ami d'enfance le sortit de ses réflexions, le faisant reporter son attention sur le couple qui semblait vouloir passer aux choses sérieuses.

 ** _C'est quoi cette manie de pousser des sons comme ça aussi !_** Grogna intérieurement le garçon caché parmi les feuilles alors qu'un frisson parcourait sa colonne vertébrale.

Shouto avait fait tomber le pantalon d'uniforme de son petit-ami et malaxait à présent avec force les petites fesses musclées de ce dernier, lui arrachant des soupirs absolument délicieux. Avec empressement, Todoroki attrapa l'une des cuisses dénudées de Izuku et la passa autour de sa taille, la caressant au passage avant de retourner s'occuper des deux globes de chaire bien fermes du garçon dans ses bras.

Katsuki était quand même un peu gêné de là où il était. Il était pas un voyeur putain ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que ces deux tapettes venaient juste sous _son_ arbre pour se sauter dessus. Se tortillant sur sa branche en faisant le moins de bruit possible, Bakugo ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise qu'à cet instant. De toute façon il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, les deux en dessous étaient tellement concentrés l'un sur l'autre qu'ils ne l'auraient même pas remarqué.

Soudain Izuku poussa un cri rauque, attirant encore une fois le regard de Bakugô qui avait baissé les yeux par pur réflexe. La respiration du blond eut un accroc quand il vit le visage ravagé par le plaisir du petit vert. Ce dernier avait le souffle court, ce dernier s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules de Todoroki qui le fixait avec satisfaction. Putain ! Pourquoi est-ce que cet abruti de Deku devait être aussi sexy ? Le rouge et blanc souleva son amant et le rabaissa brusquement sur sa verge en donnant en même temps un coup de bassin, se renfonçant entièrement dans l'intimité de fan de All Might. Deku rejeta se mordit violemment la lèvre pour retenir un cri de pur plaisir et rejeta sa tête en arrière, offrant son cou à son amour. Todoroki se fit une joie de marquer le cou si blanc de son camarade de classe tout en enchaînant les coups de reins, percutant la prostate du plus petit à chaque fois.

 **\- Todo.. roki..** Gémissait Izuku avec difficulté. **Hn.. Tod...**

 **\- Hum ?** Répondit le garçon de feu et de glace en attrapant un téton entre ses dents.

 **\- Aaaaah ! Todor... oki... S'il te plaaaait !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Deku ?** Le poussa-t-il a poursuivre sans pour autant lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle. **Tu veux quelque chose peut être ?**

Ses coups de reins se firent plus lents et il passa l'une de ses mains entre leur deux corps en sueur pour effleurer du bout des doigts la verge suintante de pré-sperme de son petit-ami.

 **\- Ah ! Todoroki ! Arr... arrêtes ça !**

 **\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?** Répéta Shouto en haussant un sourcil avant de faire mine de reposer Izuku par terre.

 **\- Non !** S'écria ce dernier en enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos de son amant avant de le supplier de ses grands yeux d'où coulaient quelques larmes de plaisir. **S'il te plaît Todoroki-kun... laisse-moi jouir.**

Un grand sourire carnassier qui fit presque peur à Katsuki étira les lèvres fines de Todoroki. Il sortit de l'intimité du vert sans tenir compte du petit cri de protestation de celui-ci et le retourna dos à lui pour le plaque contre l'arbre. Sans attendre il se renfonça dans l'antre brûlante d'Izuku et le besogna sans temps d'arrêt. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux garçons jouir brutalement, Deku plaquant violemment ses mains devant sa bouche pour atténuer le hurlement de plaisir qui lui échappa.

Todoroki se retira doucement et l'aida à se redresser pour le serrer contre lui et l'embrasser tendrement, ses bras forts autour de la taille du plus petit dont les jambes tremblaient bien trop pour le soutenir correctement.

 **\- Je t'aime Deku.** Déclara Shouto lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

L'héritier de All Might écarquilla largement ses beaux yeux verts en l'entendant prononcer ces mots. Il savait que l'autre l'aimait mais Todoroki n'avait jamais osé lui dire à voix haute. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits en voyant la lueur légèrement inquiète dans les iris bleu et noir de son amant, il lui répondit tendrement.

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime Todoroki.** Il caressa doucement la joue brûlée du garçon qui avait volé son cœur et l'embrassa de nouveau en se disant qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'être aimé par quelqu'un comme Todoroki Shouto.

Après quelques minutes de câlins et de caresses, les deux apprentis héros se rhabillèrent et partirent rejoindre les autres. Mais alors que Deku disparaissait entre les buissons, Todoroki s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers l'arbre qui le surplombait. Caché par les branchages, Katsuki écarquilla largement les yeux quand ceux de son camarade s'arrêtèrent sur lui.

 **\- Todoroki-kun ?** S'éleva alors la douce voix de Deku.

 **\- J'arrive.** Répondit simplement l'interpellé.

Offrant un sourire narquois à celui qui avait assisté à leurs ébats, le bicolore se détourna et partit tranquillement rejoindre son petit-copain, laissant derrière lui une grenade sur pattes totalement ébahis.

Le blond secoua la tête pour se reprendre et jura comme un charretier alors que de petites étincelles de mauvais augure s'échappaient de ses paumes.

 _ **Le salaud ! Cet enfoiré de glaçon échappé du frigidaire l'avait fait exprès !**_

Alors que Bakugo imaginait mille et une façons différentes de faire mourir Todoroki dans d'atroces souffrances, une sensation de gêne le fit froncer les sourcils et baisser les yeux.

 _ **Oh putain de bordel de merde... il était excité...**_

Une veine pulsa dangereusement sur le front du garçon aux yeux rouges.

L'explosion qui retentit par la suite attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans le parc et fit soupirer tous les élèves de l'académie des héros qui avaient parfaitement compris qui en était le responsable.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle Todoroki-kun ?**

 **\- Rien. Je me disais juste que cette idée de pique nique au parc avec la classe était merveilleuse.** Susurra-t-il en s'amusant des petites rougeurs qui apparurent sur les joues de Deku à sa réponse.

Oh oui ! Il allait falloir faire ce genre de sorties plus souvent...

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! J'adore teeeeeeeeeellemen ce couple !  
J'aime aussi beaucoup le Katsuki x Izuku bien sûr mais là j'avais pas envie. Je voulais surtout embêter le petit blond à explosions *w***

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas !**

 **A plus petites choses sans finalité !  
BBBP ^_-**


End file.
